The Alternative Rose
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: AU. what if there was a Rose Tyler in Pete's world? what if she had a boyfriend that looked awfully like a certain doctor? what if she was working against Lumic? a different version of the Rise of the Cybermen.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: italics are the actual episode

**Authors note: italics are the actual episode. Please read and review.**

_She waved over at the banner with Happy 40__th__ Birthday. "Well look at it" she said hands on her hips._

"_What's wrong with that?" he asked feeling confused._

"_Forty!" she exclaimed "it's says forty"_

"_You are forty!"_

"_I don't want the whole world know do I?"_

"_You're having a party tonight!"_

"_my thirty-ninth" she said "my official biography says I was born on the same day as Kobe Goodwin Jr and that makes me thirty nine, thank you very much" she began to walk away "Rose!" she called "come here! Rose!"_

_He followed her holding out the bouquet of yellow flowers "these are from the girls from the office. Happy Birthday"_

_She turned to face him "I got hand sculptured arrangement by Veronica Refiric and your secretary dropped off to a garage. I don't think so. And if you're giving out presents where's my zeppelin? Everyone else has got one." She turned to look up at the stairs. "Rose! Come on Rose!" she turned back to face him "bet you didn't notice did you. Special delivery, got them today" she pointed at her ear at the silver object "birthday present from Mr Lumic, latest model, diamond studded, picks up signals from Venice."_

"_Why would you want to pick up signals from Venice?" he asked frowning _

"_Well I don't know! Now I can find out" she snapped "oh for god sake where is she? ROSE! She needs a good bath before tonight. Rose come to Mummy"_

"Oh crying out loud Mum I'm twenty one not five" snapped a young blonde girl strolling down the stairs, carrying a bag and jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jackie snapped "it's my birthday and we're having a huge party tonight. The President is coming"

Rose rolled her eyes "I know, I know. It's all you have been talking about since January. I'll be there but I got to study"

"I don't know why you insist on this foolish technology school" Jackie said turning her nose in the air

"Mum, I'm working on getting a degree in robotics. Imagine helping build creations that could save humanity. It's not foolish"

"Rose Marion Tyler. You're beautiful, young and rich. All you should worry about is parties, clothes and descent boys. I hear that the President's nephew has his eye on you"

"Only because I'm the Vitex heiress. I want to make my own name Mum. Beside I'm not interested"

"You're not still seeing that James boy are you?"

"There's nothing wrong with James" Rose said "tell her Dad"

Pete opened his mouth but was cut off by a ring "hold that thought" he said.

Rose rolled her eyes and the barking from her mothers Yorkshire terrier distracted her mother to give her enough time to leg it down the drive.

"I'll leave your dress on your bed" Jackie shouted after her. She sighed "that girl" she muttered, before turning round and heading to the stairs.

"…_gave me internet access" she said _

"_Rose whatever it said. It's the wrong world" he said forcefully _

"In this world…I'm working towards a degree in robotics." She whispered "at least one of us Rose's got lucky, hey? Education and a father."

The Doctor and Mickey exchanged hopeful looks. Maybe, just maybe she'll let them drag her into the TARDIS.

_She jumped off the bench and was silent for a moment "I got to see him"_

"_You can't" the Doctor exclaimed _

"_I just wanna see him" Rose protested _

"_I can't let you"_

"Twenty fours hours yeah? Just one peek and we go"

Mickey jumped up "twenty four hours"

"Where you going?" the Doctor exclaimed jumping up

"Well I can do what I want, yeah?"

"_I got the address and everything"_

"_Stay where you are, the both of you" he kept looking between them both moving slowly backwards "Rose, Mickey come back"_

"_I just wanna see him"_

"_Yeah and I got things to see and all" Mickey said _

"_Like what?" the Doctor asked _

"_Well you don't know anything about me do ya?" Mickey said shrugging "it's all about Rose. I'm just a spare part"_

"_I'm sorry but I got to go" Rose said _

_The Doctor looked back at Mickey. _

"_Go on then" Mickey said pointing to Rose "you can only chase after one of us and it's never going to be me is it?"_

_The Doctor looked over to Rose who looked back before walking away. "Back here twenty four hours" he shouted at Mickey before running after her. _

"Hello sweetheart"

She turned round and grinned at him. James Smith, a fellow student, a genius, who was actually on the verge of getting a third degree before his twenty fifth birthday. He was tall with dark hair that stood up on end; he had dark eyes and right now a stubble.

"You haven't shaved yet have you?" she asked

"Nope" he said popping the 'p'.

She traced his jaw line before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Kinda like it" she whispered peppering a couple kisses on his cheeks.

"Rose Tyler are you trying to seduce me?"

"Why yes Doctor I am"

"I like it when you call me Doctor" he mumbled

"Well you do have the degrees to prove it. Have you heard from the others yet?"

"Mrs Moore and Jake say that Lumic is moving. We need to shut Cybus down soon. In fact we should be meeting them soon"


	2. Chapter 2

"for you I got all the time in the world" Mickey declared happily

"_For you I got all the time in the world" Mickey declared happily _

"_Oh, you say that but it's just talk" his Gran said smiling softly "it's those new friends of yours. I don't trust them"_

"_What friends are they?" Mickey asked _

"_Don't pretend you don't know" his Gran snapped "you've been seen. Mrs Chang told me, driving about in that van"_

"_What van is that then?"_

_Neither notices the blue van driving towards them. _

"_You know full well. Don't play games with me. Get inside" his Gran turned round. _

_The blue van stopped and the door flew open and blonde man grabbed hold of Mickey. _

"_I've been looking for you everywhere!" he shouted throwing Mickey into the van before climbing in himself. The van drove off sharply "Rickey you said it yourself. Shouldn't contact family it will put them in danger"_

"_Yeah course Rickey said that" Mickey mumbled "just testing" _

"_I saw them" the blonde man said "I catch them on tape, gathering up the homeless from the fires like the child catcher. They must have took four dozen"_

"_The vans were hired to a company called international electro magnetic" said a feminine voice in the driver's seat. "But I did a protocol search. Turns out it's a dummy company directed by guess who?"_

"_I don't know, who?"_

"_Cybus Industries!" the blonde man and the driver said in unison _

"_Now we got evidence" the blonde said _

"_Bad news is they arrested Sim Jimmy" the driver said "so that just leaves you"_

"_Leaves me what?" Mickey asked feeling confused. _

_The blonde was grinning insanely and looked gleeful "number one. Top of the list. London's most wanted" _

"_Ok. Cool" suddenly he realised what the blonde just said "say that again" _

"Enough of this" the driver said "we got to pick James up. The heiress won't be able to make it to the meeting; her mother is forcing her to go to the party"

"Aw come on Mrs Moore, Rosie works from the inside for us. How many times has she hacked into her father's emails and documents to get us what we want? She's playing a dangerous game to help us" the blonde said

Mrs Moore snorted "dangerous my foot. Her father would forgive her in a minute"

"You don't know that" the blonde man said "no one knows what goes on behind Pete Tyler's doors. He made sure of that"

Mickey flinched slightly; he did not like the sound of that at all. The car pulled to a stop and the door opened. A tall brunette man climbed in carrying a couple of files.

"It's worse than we thought" he said "Rose managed to get these. They're turning the homeless into metal men"

"Knew it" the driver hissed.

Mickey stared at the man in disbelieve. Even in this universe there was a Doctor fighting alongside a Rose. But this one was different. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, he spoke in a slight Scottish brogue and he wasn't babbling 90 miles per a second.

"You ok Rickey?" he asked waving a hand in front of Mickey's face.

Mickey shook his head slightly "yeah, m' fine" he mumbled "how's Rose?"

The alternative Doctor had a secretive smile on his face "she's perfectly fine. Had to go back because of her Mum."

"Jackie Tyler still hates you James?" the blonde man asked

The Doctor is going under the name of James? Mickey wondered what happened to his John Smith liaison.

"Yep" James/Doctor said popping his 'p' "I have no idea why though Jake. I mean I'm not too old, I'm studying for my third degree and I earn a living"

"It's because you're not from their society isn't it?" the driver said "Pete Tyler may not seem like a snob. And his little daughter is definitely no snob, but Jackie Tyler, snob if I ever saw one"

Rose Tyler stared at her reflection and sighed. She really hated her mother's parties; she could be out there doing something useful at the headquarters or curled up on the sofa with James. But no, she has to spend the whole night dressed up and listening to the boring society gossip.

She smiled slightly. If only James saw her now. She rarely ever dressed up round him. Usually they went to simple places and she only wore jeans and a top. Now she stood wearing a black strapless dress with a mesh layering and white silk belt round the waist. On her feet she wore peep toe shoes. Her hair was bundled on to the top of her hair.

The four were heading to the headquarters when they saw a light flashing in one of the windows.

"Someone's in there" Jake hissed

"One of Lumic's goons?" Mrs Moore hissed "you don't think they got Rose do you?"

"Rose would rather die than spill our secrets" James muttered pulling a gun out.

Jake and Mrs Moore followed suit. They snuck round the corner and busted through the door waving them about.

They froze when they saw a familiar guy standing there looking bemused.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked

"What am I doing here?" the man asked "what am I doing over there" he pointed at Mickey.

The other three turned the guns over at Mickey. Who's only thought was, _shit! _


	3. Chapter 3

"we could have been anything" Rose hissed "Dame Rose and Sir Doctor remember

"we could have been anything" Rose hissed "Dame Rose and Sir Doctor remember?"

"No we couldn't. not with your alternative self are living here. Be a bit suspicious if Rose Tyler Vitex heiress and Dame Rose looked exactly the same and have the exact name. pretend we're kitchen staff, no one will notice us"

"Good point" Rose mumbled "I forgot about that"

"We really shouldn't be doing this" the Doctor muttered under his breath as he held out the tray of champagne to the guests.

"We'll go the moment we can" Rose promised.

Pete Tyler tapped lightly on his glass, getting everyone's attention immediately. "hello everyone" he said "I would like to thank you all for coming. And I promise tonight will be fun, trust me on this"

The guest gave a small chuckle

"Without further ado, the birthday girl, my wife Jackie and our daughter Rose"

The Doctor almost choked on his saliva when he saw the alternative Rose. She looked gorgeous in her strapless black mesh gown with white satin ribbon. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her even though his Rose is standing beside him. Jackie Tyler was giving some speech while Alternative Rose met his eye and winked at him.

She winked at him as if she knew him. Did this Rose secretly travel with his alternative self? He wasn't sure; he threw all self-caution to the wind as he winked back.

She gave him a saucy smile tongue between teeth. And he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You're right" his Rose said from behind him "they're all happy anyway and Mum's got what she always wished for. Back home…she's all alone, this one here has everything and my Mum…she's all alone"

He nodded and held his arm behind him in an awkward position so she could hold his hand. He watched the Alternative Rose be dragged off by her Mum and Pete go another direction. "c'mon lets get out of here" he mumbled

"One minute" Rose said "I need to get rid off this bloody tray" she slipped round him and headed off, head down so no one could see her face.

He looked around and took his chances. He slipped away and searched for Pete Tyler's office to look for info on this Cybus industry, he just couldn't resist the temptation of looking. Something was nagging him to.

He found the office easily enough and he quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used a setting to turn the computer on. He started to go through files when the office door opened.

"I gave you everything"

He looked up in shock when he saw the Alternative Rose standing there.

"I gave you every single file I could get my hands on" she said looking hurt "don't you trust me? Don't the others trust me? I know with me being Vitex heiress should mean I should be loyal to my father but I refuse to let innocents get hurt"

He couldn't help but grin, she sounded exactly like Rose, and yes she was an heiress who was working on a degree. But she was so like the Rose he knew, wanting to protect the innocent, wanting to help.

"Of course I trust you!" he exclaimed "just double checking on things, trying to make sure I'm not missing something"

She smiled up at him and walked closer to him, her arms fling themselves round his neck and her body was grazing his. He swallowed, what kind of relationship did his alternative self have with this Rose?

"Like the tux" she said suddenly "very you, very sexy"

"Thanks" he said feeling the heat on his cheeks rise, he was blushing! HIM! a Time Lord!

Suddenly she pushed him up against the wall and pressed her lips firmly on his, her mouth was moving fast against his, her teeth nipping his bottom lip forcing him to open his mouth so she could slip her tongue in. the battle of tongues had commenced as he began to kiss her back. His arms wrapping round her waist and her hands slipped into his hair….

"Rose!" Pete exclaimed when he saw his daughter holding a tray. "I know you're cross with your mother but please get changed, she'll only have a heart attack if she saw you in this uniform. Here let me take that tray" Pete took the tray from Rose's hands and pressed a kiss on her forehead "maybe the next party you can miss. But please Rose get back in the dress before your mother sees you"

"Err…ok Dad" Rose said blinking as the Alternative version of her Dad walked away quickly. She headed out of the hall and into the corridor wondering where the Doctor got to.

The Alternative Rose pulled back slightly, hands resting on his shoulders, watching him pant as he tried to get his breath back. Wowsers if Alternative Rose can kiss like that, imagine how Real Rose would kiss.

"We'll stop them" she said "don't worry James we'll stop them turning the homeless into these Cybermen"

His blood turned to ice. Cybermen. The Cybermen are back. He pushed Rose off of him and grabbed her hand running out. Suddenly he ran into the Real Rose.

"Whoa" the Alternative one said "she looks just like me"

"Doctor what's going on?" the Real one asked looking concerned

"Wow now that is freaky" the Alternative one said "she knows your nickname James, not many do."

He couldn't deal with this, not now, he grabbed the Real one's hand with his other hand and ran back into the ballroom he looked out of the window and there they were, marching towards them.

"Doctor what is going on?" the Real one asked

"James what's happening?" the Alternative one asked "are they here? Is Lumic attacking?"

"Cybermen faced them before" he said to the Real Rose, he turned to the Alternative Rose "I'm not James and she maybe called Rose but she's not you or related to you ok? Now we got to get out of here before-"

There were multiple crashes as the Cybermen broke the windows and climbed into the room.

"Before that happens" the Doctor finished off lamely.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_Cybermen faced them before" he said to the Real Rose, he turned to the Alternative Rose "I'm not James and she maybe called Rose but she's not you or related to you ok? Now we got to get out of here before-"_

_There were multiple crashes as the Cybermen broke the windows and climbed into the room. _

"_Before that happens" the Doctor finished off lamely. _

"Delete, delete, delete"

It was repeated over and over as the Cybermen entered the room from all exits surrounding the guests.

"Who are you?" Pete roared

"We are the Cybermen, we all superior" said one of the Cybermen

"What do you want?"

"You shall be upgraded, you shall be like us"

"And if we refuse?" the President said

"You shall be deleted"

"Now hear me, I am the President of the United Kingdom and I say-"

"DELETE!"

Everyone screamed in horror as a Cyberman lifted its arm and electrocuted the President to death.

The Doctor grabbed on to Rose's arm firmly and began to jump out of the window with her. Behind them he could hear someone jump after them and run, he turned to see the Alternative Rose not so far behind.

A hoard of Cybermen were marching up towards them, they turned round to run the other way only to have Pete running towards them being chased by some Cybermen. The four of them ran up the hill and saw Mickey carrying a large gun.

"Mickey!" Rose shouted

"All right Rose?" he asked then he paused "my god there's two of you as well; I thought I was the only one"

"Rose that isn't me!" Mickey shouted and the Doctor groaned

"Two Mickey's? What did I do to deserve this?" he said to the sky

"My name is Rickey" the one carrying the gun said

Mickey ran and pulled Rose in a hug, three people joined them, a middle aged woman, and a blonde man and…

"Bloody hell" his alternative breathed "two Rickey's, two Roses and two me. What the hell is going on?"

"Yes I would like to know as well" Pete said "last time I checked I only had one daughter"

The Cybermen were surrounding them.

"No time to talk about twins and impossibles" the Doctor snapped "we surrender" he shouted to the Cybermen

"You will be deleted"

"BUT WE SURRENDER!"

"You will be deleted"

"BUT WE SURRERNDER, LOOK I'M SURRENDING!"

"Delete, delete, delete"

The Alternative Rose clung to his Alternative self, both Mickey's had a grim look on their face, the woman and man looked ready to fight their way out, Pete looked terrified and Rose stood her ground. He pulled out the crystal that he had in his pocket and blasted the Cybermen with the energy.

"God that was annoying" he said

Everyone stared at him and then at each other.

"I think" his Alternative self spoke up "that we should get to the van and explain this properly"

"Agreed" the Doctor said "aren't I the clever one? Always coming up with ideas!"

"Shut up" both Roses said

"Stop boasting Doctor" said Mickey

The large group trudged up the hill towards the van, Rickey, Alternative Rose and James staring at Mickey, Rose and the Doctor while Pete, Mrs Moore and Jake followed feeling bewildered.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_I think" his Alternative self spoke up "that we should get to the van and explain this properly"_

"_Agreed" the Doctor said "aren't I the clever one? Always coming up with ideas!"_

"_Shut up" both Roses said _

"_Stop boasting Doctor" said Mickey_

_The large group trudged up the hill towards the van, Rickey, Alternative Rose and James staring at Mickey, Rose and the Doctor while Pete, Mrs Moore and Jake followed feeling bewildered. _

"Right let me get this straight" James said "you!" he pointed at Rose "are from a parallel world where there's a Prime Minister, no Zeppelins and you were raised only by your Mum because your Dad died" Rose nodded "you!" James pointed at Mickey "are Rose's best friend/ex-boyfriend who has watched Rose grow up and your Gran died yonks ago?" Mickey nodded "and you!" James said pointing to the Doctor "are an alien with two hearts and a time machine which landed you lot in this world"

The Doctor looked thoughtful "yep" he said popping the 'p' "sounds like everything"

Pete sighed and rubbed his temples, his eyes constantly darting across the van, where on one side Rose in a maid uniform, the Doctor in his tux and Mickey in his Preachers uniform sat and on the other Rose in her elegant dress, James in his jeans and t-shirt and Rickey in the exact same outfit sat.

"I'm getting a headache" he announced

"You're not the only one" Jake commented from the front where he sat next to Mrs Moore who was driving.

"Those Cybermen" Alternative Rose said quietly "do you think they got Mum? I mean she's rather tough and she normally keeps a level head in situations…do you think she escaped?"

"I don't know love" Pete said mournfully.

James wrapped an arm round Alternative Rose's shoulder and pulled her closer, kissing her delicately on her forehead. "If she's anything like you, she'll be fine" he murmured.

Alternative Rose looked up and smiled at him tenderly before leaning up and capturing his lips into a kiss. Both the Doctor and Rose looked away blushing slightly, while Mickey rolled his eyes.

"We should contact Gemini" Mrs Moore said suddenly "we need to find out what else he knows"

"Agreed" Rickey said

"Hang on!" Pete said "you're the Preachers? You lot? Oh bloody hell, here was me thinking I was passing along secrets to a top secret government when really I was handing them to my daughter and her friends playing Scooby Doo"

"You're Gemini?" Alternative Rose asked looking shocked and proud. Shocked because she never thought her father would risk his life for this and proud that he actually risked his life for this.

"Yes, yes I am" Pete said "which one of you is the leader of this little gang"

"I am" Rickey said "Jakes second, Rose is our little spy, James is her go between and Mrs Moore is our driver and technician"

Mickey couldn't help but smirk, it was nice to know in this world the Doctor isn't the big cheese, that he took orders from him. The Doctor however looked a bit displeased (bit of an understatement).

"Apart from Mrs Moore the whole lot of you are just kids" Pete protested

"Hey!" Mickey snapped defending his parallel self "_his _London's most wanted" he said pointing to his parallel self.

"Actually I'm London's most wanted for parking tickets" Rickey admitted blushing slightly.

The Doctor let out a laugh but was cut of short when Rose elbowed him and her Alternative self glared at him.

"Wonderful" Pete said dryly

"Just wondering" the Doctor said "sorry I need to change the topic a bit. You – he pointed at Rickey – are all right with Rose dating James? I mean you don't get jealous or anything?"

"No" Rickey blinked looking confused "why should I?"

"Just because he – the Doctor pointed at Mickey – gets jealous if I just look at Rose (not that me and Rose are in a relationship) and I was wondering what's so different with you three"

"Well aside from the fact I'm gay" Rickey said causing the Doctor to laugh hysterically while Mickey groaned. Rickey ignored the pair of them and continued speaking "I met Rose through James. And that was after they started dating"

"So how did you and James meet?" Rose asked her alternative self while James, Mickey, Rickey and Pete were trying to stop the Doctor laughing.

"In class. He's studying for his third degree and well…we kind of just clicked. You and the Doctor?"

"He was a different man at the time, I was working in a shop and these aliens, autons they're called attacked me. He grabbed my hand and said 'run' and we never stopped. Constantly running from one threat or another. Saving worlds, it's fantastic"

"You and he…?"

"No he'll never see me like that"

Suddenly the car hauled to a stop and everyone in the back almost fell out of their seats. They turned to see out standing in the road three Cybermen.

"Ah shit" Mrs Moore said


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

**Previously:**

_Suddenly the car hauled to a stop and everyone in the back almost fell out of their seats. They turned to see out standing in the road three Cybermen. _

"_Ah shit" Mrs Moore said_

Rickey, James, Rose and Jake pulled out large guns and handed them to their alternative selves and Pete, before jumping out of the van.

"I don't do guns" the Doctor shouted leaving his behind as he got out of the van

"Does it matter right now?" James shouted back "they're going to kill us!"

"Well then RUN!" the Doctor reached out and grabbed Rose's hand and ran one direction. By the sounds of the many footsteps he can tell that everyone had scattered leading the Cybermen in different directions.

James pulled Rose down the alley and turned right, ducking behind some large bins, he pulled her close to him and held her firmly, kissing her hair and rubbing her arms soothingly. It wasn't till he looked down at her outfit that he realised that he took the wrong Rose's hand.

Rose squirmed slightly in the Doctor's lap, she felt terrified, she was hiding behind some bins in an alley in a parallel world while some robots were out after her blood (not literally but still…). And then she gasped slightly, what she was feeling beneath her…well that was new, she had occasionally sat on the Doctor's lap in times like this but never before had she felt him get an erection. But never before did his trousers feel like jeans…she turned to see a blushing James Smith who obviously thought she was her alternative self.

The Doctor slammed Rose against the wall and flattened himself against her hiding them behind the small bit of wall, he peered over his shoulder and watched the Cybermen march along, completely oblivious to the Doctor and Rose. The moment he was sure they were gone, he pulled back. Then he noticed what Rose was wearing.

"Crap I left Rose" he said his eyes widening

"She'll be fine, James probably has her" Alternative Rose said dismissively

"And how do I know he'll keep her safe?" the Doctor demanded

"Because James loves me and he'll do anything to keep me safe" Alternative Rose said in a 'no duh' tone of voice.

"Yes he'll keep _you _safe but what about my Rose?"

"Not that much difference between us" Alternative Rose said shrugging "besides James looks after everyone. He's a good man like that"

"That's what I'm worried about" the Doctor muttered referring to the 'not that much difference between us' bit of what Alternative Rose said.

Alternative Rose smirked "why Doctor are you worried that Rose and James will have a quick snog?"

"NO!" the Doctor snapped blushing slightly "shouldn't you be worried though? I mean he is your boyfriend"

Alternative Rose shrugged "she's me with a different upbringing. Besides I snogged you didn't I? So I can't exactly be jealous or anything"

"Err…yeah…" the Doctor mumbled uncomfortably tugging his ear.

"Ah, I embarrassed you" Alternative Rose said

"I'm not embarrassed!" the Doctor protested

"Yes you are either that or you're nervous about something. You and James aren't completely different Doctor; I know all of his tells like the back of my hand"

"Just out of curiosity, how come you didn't tell us apart when you kissed me?" the Doctor blurted out

"You kiss the same" Alternative Rose said calmly "when I surprise James like that he doesn't respond for a while, he hates being surprised like that, prefers to be in control of the kiss"

So did he, the Doctor thought, he was surprised by Cassandra and Reniette and didn't overly enjoy the kiss. But then again he enjoyed the one from Cassandra merely because at the time he thought it was Rose, with Reniette it was something he didn't enjoy…but that could have also have something to do with the bloody candle stick prodding him in the back.

"Come on lets find the others" Alternative Rose said slipping her hand into his and dragging him down the alley.

She slowly got off of his lap and held a hand out to him, he took it still blushing, she helped him up and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it" she said "I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you, do you think my Rose is safe?" James asked

"Should be, she's with the Doctor and he'll do anything to keep me safe"

"Yes to keep _you _safe" James said

"We're similar me and my alternative self" Rose said "but that's not the point, the Doctor looks after everyone, doesn't matter who they are."

"You love him" it wasn't an accusation but a statement.

"Yes but he doesn't feel the same way" Rose said softly

"Doubt that" James said "I very much doubt that"

"Come on lets find the others" Rose said not wanting to get into a long argument about whether or not the Doctor loves her.

He slipped his hand into hers and they walked down together. In many aspects James and the Doctor are very similar.

Jake, Mrs Moore and Pete were already by the van safe and sound, the Cybermen long gone.

Both the Doctor and Alternative Rose and James and Rose reached the van at the exact same time.

"I believe you have my Rose" James said to the Doctor, grinning cheekily "wanna swap?"

"Yes please" the Doctor said grabbing hold of Rose's hand and pulling her to him while James did the same to the Alternative Rose.

Rose threw her arms round the Doctor and hugged him tightly while Alternative Rose threw her arms round James and snogged him firmly.

Pete, Jake and Mrs Moore rolled their eyes and would have probably pulled the two couples apart if it wasn't for the sound of footsteps nearing them. The two couples pulled apart to see either Mickey or Rickey walking towards them.

"Which one are you?" Jake demanded

"Mickey" Mickey said flatly

"Where's Rickey?" Alternative Rose asked looking worried

"He…he didn't make it"

"LIAR!" Jake shouted, throwing himself at Mickey shaking him "WHERE IS RICKEY WHAT DID YOU DO?" tears fell down Jake's face and he kept shaking Mickey not letting go till James pulled him away.

James hugged Jake "peace Jake, peace, Rickey would have wanted us to stop the Cybermen not tear each other apart"

"Speaking of which" Mrs Moore said "I've got a plan that me and Gemini over here cooked up. It should work but first we need to get to the Cybus factory"


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

**Previously:**

_James hugged Jake "peace Jake, peace, Rickey would have wanted us to stop the Cybermen not tear each other apart"_

"_Speaking of which" Mrs Moore said "I've got a plan that me and Gemini over here cooked up. It should work but first we need to get to the Cybus factory"_

They were sitting on a picnic table that was conveniently on a hill looking over the Cybus factory, whether it was used by the workers for lunch or it was a random act they didn't care. All that mattered was stopping Lumic.

"I got three sets of fake ear pieces" Mrs Moore said holding out the small silver devices in her hand "three of us can go in the main way"

"I'll be one of them" Pete said "I need to see if Jackie is still alive"

"From your plans though we'll need someone to get into the main computer" the Doctor said "we need the inhibitor code"

"The what code?" Rose asked

"The emotional inhibitor code" Alternative Rose said coolly "it's what suppressing the emotions we take it down and suddenly the Cybermen are no longer heartless metal men"

"Unfortunately it will go against their programming" James said "they'll automatically commit suicide"

"The main computer is in the zeppelin" Jake said "I'll go there"

"And I'll go underground" Mrs Moore said "now where shall we put you five? I reckon Rose and James go with Pete"

"Actually" James said "I think the other Rose should come and our Rose goes with you and the Doctor Mrs Moore"

"What?" Alternative Rose yelped "James he's my Dad, I should go with him not her"

"If Mickey went with Jake, the other Rose goes with me and Pete and the Doctor goes with you and Mrs Moore we'll have an alien expert on each team"

"Actually me and Rose aren't experts" Mickey said

"Great I get the idiot" Jake muttered darkly

"No arguments" Mrs Moore snapped "now I think Rose and James should swap clothes with the Doctor and Rose"

Everyone stared at her blankly as if to ask why?

Mrs Moore rolled her eyes "Lumic maybe watching the main entrance or have a human worker watching and if Rose Tyler turns up in a maid outfit it would look suspicious and if her boyfriend comes in the same time in jeans it will also look suspicious – now get to it"

"Yes Ma'am!" James and the Doctor chanted at the same time.

After twenty minutes of banging round the van trying to change clothes the Doctor was glaring at his jeans, James was tugging at his collar uncomfortably, Rose was twirling round admiring the dress while Alternative Rose smoothes out the wrinkles in the maid's dress.

"Right then, everyone ready" Mrs Moore asked

"Just goodbyes left" Jake said he nodded to her then James and Alternative Rose "see you all in hell"

Mickey hugged Rose and shook hands with the Doctor before following Jake. James pulled Alternative Rose into a long tender kiss not noticing the jealous looks both Rose and the Doctor were shooting them. The Doctor pulled Rose into a bear hug. Alternative Rose pulled away from James and hugged her father before he, Rose and James left.

The Doctor was anxious; Rose was up there with no one but two strangers who just happen to look like him and her father facing the Cybermen while he was hiding under the ground watching the empty Cybermen carefully. Alternative Rose held his hand firmly as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You know my real name isn't Mrs Moore" Mrs Moore said suddenly "it's a name I've been using to hide…I used to work for Lumic, one day I found out exactly what he was doing"

"What happened?" Alternative Rose asked

"They came in the middle of the night…they would have killed my husband and son if we didn't escape. I left them up north and came to join the Preachers. Son of the bitch took my life away…if I came across nasty to you Rose…it was because of that, because you could always have gone home and be safe and I couldn't"

"You don't need to apologise" Alternative Rose said softly "what was your real name?"

"Price"

They spent the rest of the journey in silence, before they got ambushed by a Cyberman, they manage to disable it but as it died in their arms they heard the confessions of Sally Phalen and it depressed them. Suddenly even more Cybermen came and they killed Mrs Moore, taking the Doctor and Alternative Rose captive when they got thrown in the control room they found Pete, Rose and James.

"Oh fat good of help you were" the Doctor snapped ignoring the glare Rose shot him.

Alternative Rose flung her arms round James and sobbed, everyone was silent and tense as they remembered Mrs Moore.

Lumic boasted and goaded them, when Rose's phone went off the Doctor ranted about emotions before sticking the phone in the control panel killing them all…and setting the building on fire.

The five of them ran as fast as they could to get onto the roof and when the climbed on to the ladder of the zeppelin they all sighed in relief.

"Does he always do that?" Alternative Rose shouted to Rose "set things on fire"

"Nah he prefers to blow things up" Rose shouted

"Men" Alternative Rose said rolling her eyes

"Tell me about it" Rose said shaking her head as they watched James and the Doctor high five each other.


	8. Chapter 8

The seven of them stood outside of the TARDIS, Pete, James, Rose and Jake stood there in disbelief

The seven of them stood outside of the TARDIS, Pete, James, Rose and Jake stood there in disbelief.

"The three of you travel in time and space in a blue box" Jake said numbly

"It's bigger in the inside" Mickey assured him

"How?" Jake asked

"Haven't got a clue" Mickey said

"Doctor could I have a word with you?" Alternative Rose asked "privately" the Doctor nodded mutely and she led him away to a bench, out of hearing range for them all. "First of all I found your suit" she handed him the pinstripe bundle.

"My suit, I love this suit" the Doctor said blissfully hugging it "never ever again am I wearing jeans or tuxes just my suit"

Alternative Rose smiled "I'm just going to say this and hopefully you'll listen" she said "you're in love with Rose Tyler, don't deny it and don't deny the chance you have. Me and James, it's fantastic and it's only fair for you and her if you give in"

The Doctor stared at her eyes wide and mouth open "I…I…I" he stammered

She grabbed hold of his face and pulled it down to her gently and she leaned up and pecked his lips softly "go back there and get your Rose" she whispered "because it is so worth the risk"

She then got up and began to walk over to the TARDIS. As she walked to the TARDIS she could see her parallel self and James come from behind it and knew that James probably had a similar discussion. She could only hope their alternative selves will take their advice.

Rose watched her alternative self lead the Doctor towards a bench not far, she couldn't hear what was being said. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see James.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked

She nodded and he led her behind the TARDIS, he turned to face her, his expression firm.

"You're in love with him" he said "don't deny it and don't argue with me. You love him and I know he loves you" she opened her mouth to argue but he held a hand out "no arguing. He's madly in love with you and he won't do anything about it. Probably never will because he's this alien and you're not. I don't know the details but that's my guess. You should go out there and get him yourself"

She stood there silent, not sure what to say. He cupped her cheek and forced her to look up at him. "It is fantastic" he whispered he then bent down and kissed her gently before releasing her head. "Now go back and get him"

When she walked round the TARDIS she could see her alternative self and the Doctor heading back towards them. Alternative Rose wrapped an arm round James and rested her head on his chest, while the Doctor walked past and unlocked the door to start the engines.

Rose quickly hugged Pete, Jake, James and Rose goodbye and was heading to the door when she realized that Mickey wasn't saying goodbye to the group.

"Mickey?"

"I'm not coming Rose" he said quietly

"Why? This isn't your universe"

"I know but…but it'll always be you and him. These two love birds are prove of that. I don't want to get in the way, besides there's lots of Cybus factories across the globe that needs shutting down…and my Gran…she's here Rose"

"Don't worry we'll take care of him" Alternative Rose said

Rose threw her arms round Mickey and held him tightly "you go out there and save the world Mickey Smith" she whispered before letting him go.

She slowly walked into the TARDIS and to her relief it was lit up and back to normal. The Doctor was pressing some buttons looked up.

"Where's Mickey?" he asked "we're leaving in two minutes"

"He's staying" Rose said "wants to be with his Gran and to help stop the other Cybermen"

"Oh Rose I'm sorry"

"Don't be" she whispered "it wasn't your fault besides…he can find his own place now can't he? Be himself"

The TARDIS engines began to move and the two stood there in silence both thinking of each others alternative self and what they had said.

"So what did James say?" the Doctor asked

"Stuff" Rose mumbled

"And he couldn't say it in front of the others?"

"It was private stuff"

"Ah…"

"What were you and my alternative self talking about?"

"Nothing she just gave me my suit back" the Doctor squeaked

"And she couldn't do that in front of everyone because…?"

Rose couldn't help but smirk, the Doctor was blushing, and she couldn't help but get the feeling that her alternative self said something to the Doctor similar to what James said to her.

"No reason" the Doctor coughed and deepened his voice "now I thought we'll go to your mothers, nothing says tea than hers and we need to sort out Mickey's affairs"

Rose inwardly sighed, he wasn't going to risk it and neither was she, and it was probably better that way. She headed to her room to get change, she wondered if she'll ever see Alternative Rose, James and Mickey ever again.


	9. Epilogue 1

Epilogue 1: Doomsday

**Epilogue 1: Doomsday**

He stood there in horror, it was bad enough seeing the Cybermen march through the void and into this world but the knowledge that the daleks were floors below him with Rose as hostage and the fact Jackie Tyler has been dragged off to be upgraded has completely terrified him.

A Cyberman reached out for him, to take him to be upgraded when a huge flash blinded him and a group of people dressed in black blew the Cybermen up with large guns.

One of the masked people took of their mask to reveal…

"You missed us?"

The Alternative Rose, her hair was slightly darker than before and a bit longer but other than that she looked exactly like his Rose.

The other people took their masks off to reveal James, Jake and Pete.

"I should have known that you lot would drop by, attract all sorts of trouble the bunch of you" the Doctor said shaking his head

"You're one to talk" James said "I bet you get into worse troubles than we do"

"Well now you're all here we need to save Rose" the Doctor said

"She'll be fine" Pete said confidently "Mickey is already here, he's most likely with her as we speak"

"NO WE GO-"

There was another blinding flash and the Doctor's sentence was cut off. He turned to see the room was darker, a complete mess and outside there was zeppelins.

"Rose and James made them" Jake said "a few months back, geniuses the pair of them"

"You shouldn't have done that" the Doctor snapped "you're smashing the wall between both worlds even worse than the Cybermen and the daleks"

"We didn't have a choice" James snarled "it's not like we have you in this universe, we only have me and sorry I can't make things right with a magic box like you"

Alternative Rose held James's hand "you're fantastic" she said to him "you did your best that's all we ever ask"

James bent down a kissed her cheek "Rose Smith you always knew the right words to say"

"Rose Smith?" the Doctor asked raising an eyebrow

"Got married" James said holding his and Alternative Rose's hand to show the gold wedding bands. "A year ago"

"A year? It's only been a few months for us"

"Time works differently here, we're a good few years ahead of you" James said calmly

"Tell me what happened"

And so they did.

They managed to save Rose and Mickey from the daleks and Jackie from the Cybermen. The moment Jackie saw Pete she looked like she was going to faint, then she saw two very familiar men.

"Two Doctors? As if one wasn't enough and another Rose bloody hell you weren't kidding about alternative selves were you?"

"Mum this is James Smith and his girlfriend Rose" Rose said introducing them properly

"Wife actually" Alternative Rose corrected

"The Doctor doing domestic? Must be from a parallel world" Jackie murmured as they ran back to the top floor.

The Doctor revealed his great plan to throw the daleks and the Cybermen into the void but then he admitted he and Rose would also be pulled in.

"That's why you and Jackie should go to Pete's world – Pete's world we should call it that"

"Actually Doctor" Alternative Rose said gritting her teeth "Jackie Tyler has never crossed the void so she has no need to go"

"Rose" Pete said in a warning tone

"She's not my mother!" Alternative Rose snapped "my mother died in the Cybus incident, my mother never wore demin clothes, she never cared for the world or for me like this Jackie Tyler does. She doesn't belong in our world"

"She's right" Jackie said "I don't, that is not my child, and my child will probably never settle down and get married. My child is wandering round the universe though she pops in for a visit. I don't need to go to a parallel world so why should I?"

"Because Rose is going" the Doctor said

"Like hell I am" Rose shouted

"Doctor could I have a private word with you?" Alternative Rose asked, the Doctor didn't move so she grabbed hold of him and dragged him to the computers. "Rose Tyler exists in Pete's world, she's happily married to James Smith, she works for Torchwood defending Earth and hopefully one day she'll be a mother. There is no room for your Rose"

"I need to keep her safe" the Doctor hissed

"If anything wrong happens Jackie will be there to help" Alternative Rose snapped back "I take it you never followed my advice and risked it"

"No"

"Idiot! One day you might lose her, hell it might happen today and what will happen to you? A life time of regrets? Me and my family are leaving now. Good luck and please try and follow my advice"

The Alternative Rose stormed off to her husband and the group including Mickey (after being practically strangled by Jackie) disappeared in a flash.

"Right then what do I have to do?" Rose asked looking rather pleased that he hadn't gotten rid off her like the last time.

Jackie stood at the back as she watched Rose and the Doctor cling on tightly to the black magnetic clamps. She pressed herself against the wall avoiding the Cybermen and daleks as they flew past her into the void. And then she saw it, the lever falling out of place and Rose about to go for it.

"I got it sweetheart!" she shouted running over "don't worry keep holding on I got it" she pulled the leaver up and then moved round to Rose's side placing her hand over her daughters "silly girl" she said as they watched the void close up "could have fallen in, then what would I do?"

The Doctor cheered and pulled the two of them in a group hug "we did it! Got rid off those evil buggers and you Jackie Tyler helped, saved the world you did! Come on lets get back, we'll stay over if you want Jackie, Rose needs her laundry done and I could murder a cup of tea"

"Git" Jackie grumbled as the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and spun her round. Jackie couldn't help smile though, maybe she'll give the Doctor some biscuits with his tea…

He was working on the console, doing some minor repairs. It was well past midnight and both Rose and Jackie were asleep in the flat. He couldn't concentrate, the Alternative Rose's words echoed in his ear, haunting him.

"_Idiot! One day you might lose her, hell it might happen today and what will happen to you? A life time of regrets?"_

If Jackie Tyler wasn't there today he would have lost Rose. She would have been stuck in the void forever, stuck with the Cybermen and daleks. And he would spend the rest of his life mourning her, regretting that he never seized his chance like his alternative self did.

He slipped out of his TARDIS and into the Tyler's living room; Jackie had been rather gracious about him parking though she said he had to move in the morning. He crept into Rose's room and he found her lying there, her eyes open.

"Couldn't sleep" she whispered when she saw him "keep thinking what might have happened if Mum wasn't there…I could have slipped couldn't I?"

He nodded not daring to say a word, she didn't say anything else but she pulled her covers off and made room for him. He took his shoes and socks off and then his jacket before climbing in with her. The two of them curled up together, her head resting on his chest.

"Rose" he whispered "I'm going to risk it"

She looked up with a confused expression on her face, he bent down and started to kiss that expression off her face and to his delight she was kissing him back.


	10. Epilogue 2

Epilogue 2: Journey's End

**Authors note: this chapter is dedicated to all that read, reviewed, favourited and put this story on alert I hope you enjoy this final chapter as much as you enjoyed the story.**

**Epilogue 2: Journey's End**

They landed smoothly on a street outside of a church. The sky was dark and the missing 26 planets were hovering in the sky. They were brought here with the help of Jack (and his team), Sarah Jane (and a young boy), Martha (and her mother) and Jackie Tyler.

The Doctor turned to Donna and Rose "Donna what else did Rose say in that universe? Rose do you know anything?"

Rose who stood beside him shook her head "I wasn't there Doctor I was with you remember"

Donna was looking behind them, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"Donna says something" the Doctor shouted

"Why is there two of you?" she whispered

The Doctor and Rose turned round to see James and Rose Smith standing a few yards away holding large guns.

The Doctor began to run up to them, Rose following him while Donna stood there looking shocked.

A dalek rolled past, it saw the Doctor.

"EX-TERMINATE!"

The Doctor got hit; Rose fell to his side pleading him not to die. Alternative Rose aimed her gun at the dalek and just as she pressed on to the trigger it blew up and Captain Jack Harkness was there.

"Two Roses and two Doctors?" he said blinking "pinch me I'm dreaming"

"Not now!" Rose, Alternative Rose and James shouted as they hauled the Doctor up and half carried him into the TARDIS

"Take…it…that…you…have…a…Jack?" the Doctor said in between harsh gasps

"Yep crash landed in London been working for us ever since" James said helping the girls lay the Doctor on the floor.

"What's happening?" Donna demanding

"The Doctor's regenerating" Jack replied pulling her and Rose back

"What the hell is that?"

The Doctor stood up and James and Alternative Rose stood back. "I'm sorry, so sorry Rose" he was then consumed by golden flames.

Suddenly the golden flames were pulled away from him and he staggered to the side. "What?" he squeaked

Rose looked down to see that annoying hand in the jar glowing slightly "oh I love your hand" she said

Jack chuckled, Alternative Rose and James looked confused and Donna looked disgusted.

"Don't need the details!" she squawked causing the Doctor and Rose to blush.

"Take it you two are together now?" Alternative Rose asked

"Yep" the Doctor said popping the 'p'

"Finally!" Alternative Rose said "thought you two will never get together"

"How did you two get here anyway" the Doctor said changing the subject from his relationship with Rose (didn't need Donna to go on about it like she usually does). "I closed the bridge"

Alternative Rose held up a flat circular metal disk "dimension cannon, the daleks brought the walls down we just built these to cannon us across. Not very reliable we kept ending up in different universes at first. All had two very same things"

"And they were?"

"Alternative Doctors and Roses are always together and everything seems depends on Donna Noble not sure why"

"Me but I'm just a temp!" Donna said

"No you're not you're brilliant" the Doctor, James and the Roses said immediately.

"How's Mickey?" Rose asked

"Fine, he's somewhere" James said "something about Sarah Jane Smith"

They were taken to the Crucible and Donna got locked in to the TARDIS as it was dropped into flames. Jack was 'killed' and taken away. Mickey Smith and Sarah Jane Smith got themselves on the Crucible and bumped into Jack (a quick hug between Jack and Mickey before Jack started hitting on Sarah Jane) while Martha went to Germany to start the Osterhagen process.

Davros stopped them and brought them all to the vault, Sarah Jane and Martha kept staring at the two Doctors and the two Roses in shock. Then the TARDIS came and a third Doctor charged out.

Davros threw me across the floor and locked him in a cell and Donna ran out to grab the weapon when she was given a shock and got thrown in the air. She then woke up and disabled the daleks.

The Doctor and the man in the blue suit walked to her side and helped her send the planets back. They then explained to the others what happened and how Donna is the Doctor as well.

"Hang on let me get this straight" Jack said "three men that look like the Doctor, one Time Lord, on half and one completely human plus a hot redhead with the Doctor's mind, plus two Roses…you know if Ianto and Gwen were here and everyone was naked this would be a lot like last nights dream"

"That's disgusting" Mickey said

"Men" Sarah Jane muttered darkly

"No Jack, just no" Martha said

"Not in this lifetime sunshine" Donna snapped

Both Roses turned round and slapped him.

"Ok, ok I'll just keep it in my in-your-dreams file. But if you lot ever get drunk…"

"NO!"

The Doctor in the blue suit committed genocide and killed all the daleks, funny enough the only one upset about it was the Doctor everyone else was rather glad they were dead. They pulled the Earth back to its place and have the TARDIS orbited Earth the Doctor turned to Donna.

"We need to get my mind out of you"

"Do we have to?" Donna whined "I like having all this knowledge running through my brain though I could do without the R-rated memories and fantasises you have"

"Oh tell me about them!" Jack said jumping up and down like a little boy "tell me, tell me!"

"No" Donna and the two Doctor's said

Jack pouted "none of you are fun"

"You may get a headache" the Doctor warned Donna

"Headache smeadache just get your mind out of me before I slap you one"

The Doctor pressed his hands to her temple and pulled his mind out of hers causing her to pass out.

"Here" Jack said picking her up "I'll take her to her room"

As Jack walked down to the corridor he could hear the Doctor's and Rose's voices shout "NO TOUCHING HER UP!"

"Rose, James" Mickey said "I'm staying here in this universe…now that my Gran is dead…well I don't really have anything and I'm sure Jackie needs someone to fix her washing machine and Jack probably needs a hand at Torchwood…"

"It's all right" Alternative Rose said "this is your home universe"

"Go ahead Mickey and if you don't mind me saying I think that Martha girl was eyeing you up"

"Even more reason to stay" Mickey said cheerfully hugging Alternative Rose and James.

The TARDIS landed on Earth and Martha, Jack, Mickey and Sarah Jane got off. The Doctor then flew the TARDIS to the parallel world before the walls close up again and dropped James and Alternative Rose off.

"This is Bad Wolf Bay!" Alternative Rose shouted "remember James we went here for our backpacking trip round Europe, why are we in the middle of no where?"

"Weakest point in the universe" the Doctor said "well then it was nice seeing you again and I hope you had a great visit in our world hopefully we'll never need to see each other again because if you haven't noticed when we do we're either facing Cybermen, daleks or both at the same time, bye!"

"Doctor! Wait" James said

"Oh what is it now?" the Doctor said

"I was curious to why I looked like you" James said "so me and Rose did some research on my family history. My family tree starts in 1913, my great grandfather John Smith was found wandering in Framingham with nothing but a blue suit and some identity papers"

"You're saying that my clone is your great grandfather?"

"Yes"

The Doctor looked into the TARDIS, Rose was sitting down on the captain's seat talking to his clone who was staring at her lovingly, the exact same way as he himself stares at Rose.

"He won't go, he'll refuse to love anyone but Rose" the Doctor said "I know because he's me"

"He marries Rosalie Tyler who is funny enough Rose's great, great aunt" James said "don't tell him what you're planning just do it"

The Doctor nodded and said his final goodbye before he closed the doors to his TARDIS.

**1913**

He was a teacher at a school that he worked before. Rather ironic that at all the places to end up in it was the one place he pretended to be human before. He remembered that incident clearly, he was madly in love with Rose who was a librarian and spent a lot of time avoiding Joan Redfern who happened to be attracted to him. During that stint as a human he actually got closer to Martha (someone he didn't want on the TARDIS but allowed after Rose pleaded with him) and saw her as a good friend afterwards.

Now he was stuck in this school as a history teacher, with no TARDIS and no Rose. He hated his Time Lord self for this, he doesn't hate Rose, he knows that this was a surprise for her and she looked horrified when the Doctor practically threw him out of the TARDIS.

He knows that he is in the parallel world, he knows this because Joan Redfern is happily married to her husband that didn't die in the war and Timothy Latmir is a happy little boy who has both parents alive and well.

He wandered in the library to see it was still messy despite the new librarian that was hired, but then to be fair she only just arrived yesterday.

"Hello?" he called

"Just a minute" said a very familiar voice

It couldn't be…could it? Suddenly a brunette woman came in, she looked up and beamed at him "how can I help you sir?"

He was looking into the face of Rose Tyler, her hair was brown as his but it suited her so amazingly well "err…" he could form a sentence

"Sir? Are you feeling all right? Shall I get the Matron?"

"No, no I'm fine, splendid, brilliant, fantastic! My name is John Smith what's yours?"

"Rosalie, Rosalie Tyler but I prefer Rose"

"Pleased to meet you Rose" he shook her hand in an over the top manner and she laughed merrily

Two years later he married her and had the adventure that he thought he could never have.

A good ninety years later the Alternative Rose and James met, saved the world, got married, saved two universes twice and then settled down to save the world weekly bases while raising a family.

While in the original world the Doctor and Rose got to be with each other literally forever when it was discovered that absorbing the time vortex changes your DNA. They still invited people on their journeys but none was a brilliant as Donna Noble who stayed till she was grey and wrinkly. Jack occasionally joins them but he preferred to go solo.

Overall it was pretty fantastic.

**The End **


End file.
